What They Have Is Eternal
by Elizabeth Mikaelson
Summary: Rebekol ONESHOT! Set in 3x15! WARNING has Smut/Lemons/Incest!


**AN: This is set during 3x15. It involves incest and is completely Rebekol. If that is offensive to you then you shouldn't read it :) Written for tv worshipper ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of its character's and most of the lines are directly from 3x15. **

* * *

Kol sighed, frustration evident in his tense form. Kol was bored. Elijah, his mother and Finn had disappeared which wasn't something new Kol thought sardonically to himself. Finn was always stuck up their mother's arse and Elijah was probably doing some righteous thing like saving a bunny. What Kol was most curious about was his sister, Rebekah's whereabouts. He hadn't seen her since that failed attempt to kill her date, Mutt something or another. That worried Kol, Bekah simply couldn't have fallen in love with that moron, it wasn't possible Kol reassured himself. Bekah could deny it all she wanted but nobody would ever compare to him. Now that issue was taken care of Kol was bored again. Kol sighed.

The only person left in the house besides himself was Nik and as entertaining as it was to watch Nik's eyebrow or hand twitch every time Kol illustrated his boredom it was getting dull. Kol didn't do dull. Maybe he should go on a murder spree he thought darkly to himself that would keep him entertained. Nik opened his mouth probably to throw a threat at Kol but before he could say anything both brother's heard the front door snap shut.

Kol's eyes gleamed in amusement and mockery as he saw Rebekah standing in the doorway, with last night's dress on. How stunning she looked, Kol thought reluctantly to himself. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he saw Rebekah descend down the stairs. With a graceful movement Kol obstructed her path.

"Well, well, well. There's our girl!" Kol said with a smirk.

"Get out of my way, Kol!" Bekah snarled as she tried to get past him.

"Out all night what a scandal," Kol stated with a smirk tugging at his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nik's eyes light up with interest. It was rather well known after all how violent his and Bekah's arguments could be. Rebekah sneered at him.

"Get out of the way fool!" She glared. But Kol could see the challenge light up in her hazel eyes. That was one of the many things he loved about Bekah, her fire , her courage and most of all her will to never back down from a challenge. It was a thing they had in common after all.

"I hope you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?" Kol questioned. Anger and possessiveness filled Kol at the thought of that filthy boy touching HIS Bekah.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth!" Bekah said matter of factly. Bekah glared at him and Kol winced as he saw an understanding look flicker across her face. Shock and amusement was clear in her expression as she stared at him. She clearly knew that he was getting jealous of the mutt. Kol quickly turned away and flopped down on the nearest chair, throwing his feet casually over the arm rest. Nik chuckled.

"Don't you start Nik!" Bekah stated as she looked away from Kol and flounced down the stairs, all the while glaring an Niklaus.

"I didn't say anything!" Nik said raising his hands.

"I'm bored. Ah. Our sister may be a strumpet. But at least she's having fun." Kol said with a leer.

"I need entertainment!"

"What are you waiting for. Go on. Have at it." Nik said waving his arm to make his point.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me Nik!" Kol whined ignoring Bekah and Nik's identical eye rolls.

"It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart," Kol said calmly, using Nik's guilt against him. Kol may have said it in an offhand manner but the betrayal still stung, while he and Nik had never been close and rarely seen eye to eye. They did have a mutual respect for each other and most importantly they were family. Family meant everything to Kol and he had thought that it had meant something to Nik too. He had been shocked when Nik had daggered Finn, but Finn had been contemplating suicide. So Kol had tried to forget Nik's brutality. That was the largest mistake he had ever made. The fact that Nik could stick a dagger in his heart and shove him carelessly into a box for a century and a half, hurt more than when his mother and father had turned them into vampires.

"Okay, why not," Nik said he must have seen something on Kol's face. "I didn't have enough with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Kol smirked getting of the chair gleefully.

"Yes, please go this house has enough men rolling around in it!" Bekah said a relieved smile on her face.

"Just like you, Bekah!" Kol smirked pointing at her.

"Good Riddance, both of you." Rebekah declared throwing her shoe at Kol's retreating back, who avoided it with a laugh.

Kol chuckled as he followed Nik. Bekah was far from a man as one could get, he thought lustily to himself.

***Flashback***

Kol slammed Bekah's back into a wooden wardrobe the pain only causing Bekah to be turned on even more. They hadn't seen each other in 2 decades. Oh how Kol had missed Bekah. No other women satisfied him as much as she did. Bekah moaned her blonde hair spilling down her back as Kol threw her carelessly onto his bed. His hand's trailed up her thighs, his lips frantically pressing against hers.

"Kol!" She moaned. "More!" She snarled. He laughed.

"Now, now darling, lets not get ahead of ourselves!" Bekah grunted as his hand touched her breasts. He tweaked the nipple before pulling harshly at her breasts. A guttural moan escaped her and she arched her body closer towards his. He laughed and left opened mouth kisses starting from her feet to her thighs. Teasingly he skipped over her middle section and started laying kisses on her stomach. Kol could feel himself tightening and it was starting to get really uncomfortable, so almost reluctantly he pulled down his pants.

Bekah's eyes widened at seeing his length. Even though she had seen it plenty of times she was still surprised every time she saw it. Pre-cum was already dribbling from the tip. She sat up eagerly grabbing the length, she twirled her tongue teasingly around the tip. It was Kol's time to moan as he hissed at her to go faster. She laughed. The vibrations caused Kol to moan louder. She wrapped her lips around his cock taking him all in. Having no gag reflex had a lot of benefits. His tip hit the back of her throat and Bekah nearly came at the familiar taste.

He wrapped his lips around her breast as he came into her mouth. Bekah drank all of his cum eagerly.

"In me, now, Kol I can't take it any longer!" Bekah begged. Kol smirked.

"First tell me who owns you!" he said arrogantly. Bekah glared. Kol stroked her cunt. She whimpered as he parted her folds and rubbed his finger over her clit.

"You, only you, dammit!" Bekah yelled. "I'm yours!" Kol smiled a genuine smile as he slipped down the bed to taste her. He swiped his tongue inside her folds and Bekah lost her concentration. She whimpered.

"I've missed this" Rebekah sighed.

"As have I, darling" He said, thrusting into her, first slowly then speeding up, driving her utterly crazy.

They continued like that until he felt Bekah's orgasm building.

"Yes Kol, faster go faster" She hissed between clenched teeth as Kol hit her g-spot. Kol sank his teeth into her breast as he eagerly lapped up her blood. She scraped her fangs against his neck before biting him. Kol's movements became uneven.

They both came together with satisfied smiles. Kol reached over and kissed her immediately dominating her mouth with his tongue.

***End Flashback***

Kol smirked to himself, arrogantly. Yes, only he could cause that pleasure to his Bekah. And after he had his fun with Nik he would make sure Bekah remembered no name but his. She would know who she belonged to, he thought with a pleased smile.

Nik looked at him questioningly but Kol just shoved past him and opened the door, gesturing mockingly for Nik to leave first. Nik just shook his head and walked out, once again wondering about his youngest brother's sanity.

* * *

**Review ...**

Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes. Also its my first time writing smut once again sorry for any mistakes. :) All Rebekol fans should check out **The Heart Wants What It Wants by tv worshipper.**


End file.
